love and hurt
by miki230
Summary: was a dream that I had after reading the manga basically they are staying at one of Sven’s friends houses which just so happens to be a brothel. 2 girls are jealous of Eve for hanging out with Train and get her into some deep water!


Love Hurts but It always feels GOOD!

Chapter 1: princess and the Black Cat

Lemons ahead M for a reason

I do not own black cat though I wish I did

Characters: Train H. Eve V. and some that I made up in the dream that started this!!

Please bear with me; this is my first story ever! YAY ME!!!

Summary: This was a dream that I had after reading the manga basically they are staying at one of Sven's friends houses which just so happens to be a brothel. 2 girls are jealous of Eve for hanging out with Train and get her into some deep water! Stay tuned to find out what happens to our fav lil' Princess and her Prince!!!

**Trains PoV… 11:30 AM**

*_YAWNNNNN…_* Aggh it's so early… I am so hungry and I could really go for some milk. I get up to go find the mistress for some grub and milk. "OOOIII!! Mistress-_chuannn_ I'm _HUNGRY!!!_" I complain. "Hai Hai. What do you want Train? If its breakfast you want you are too late. But I will call down one of the girls to get you some food" Says the Mistress.

"That would be great but don't forget the milk!!!" I call back to her. 'Oh by the way I call her mistress but her name is really Imai Kana.' 'She owns the brothel that princess Sven and I just happen to be staying at.'

A few days earlier

'_TRAIN!!!! YOU IDIOT. How did you crash the car? I told you to catch the guy not run him over!!' Sven shouts in to my ear. 'BAKA.' Eve tells me. 'Ahhhh… what could I do I didn't want to fire Hades in to the crowd like that… to many people.' I tried to explain. _

'_Train, I am going to get the car fixed so I will be gone for a few days. Go to this address, they are one of my old friends so they can help you look after Eve. By the way, Train, this place is a brothel and Eve is now 17 please watch her carefully… OK?' I get serious then, 'Yes I will not let her get hurt you know that. Besides I'm still waiting my turn for lil' princess's heart.' I smirk as I say this and watch Sven turn purple as he tries not to kill me then and there._

_So this is how we ended up HERE._

_End flash back._

I turn towards the kitchen to the sound of bacon being cooked. There I see none other than lil' princess herself. As I turn I notice that a container of milk is sitting on the table next to me. I smile to myself as I wonder how long I had been daydreaming.

**Eve PoV 11:58 AM**

I heard that Train had finely woken up and GOD is he hot with bed head and linen marks on his face and arms. Kana-san told me that he wanted food and milk so I was more than happy to cook for the crush, wait, no scratch that, love of my life.

When I walked in he didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around him. He still didn't look up when I placed a bottle of his beloved milk. Just before I returned to the stove I noticed he was smirking and god that made him so devilishly H.O.T. When I finished cooking and went to bring it to the table I noticed that he was staring at me with his tawny cat eyes that I swore saw straight through me. I barely managed to keep from dropping the plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

After I placed the food I was to flustered to think so I mumbled about taking a shower and rushed out of the room. After reaching the bathroom I quickly disrobed and hopped in, letting the warm water run over my body. After about 15 minutes I felt better so I got out to dry myself and change. When I enter my room to get new clothes I noticed the two girls sitting on my bed.

**General PoV 12:33 PM**

As Eve wondered what they were doing there the First girl, Sena, a blond tall freckled 22 year old said "Hey Eve-chan, we heard you went to take a shower and change and we just wanted to give you a present!" The girl handed Eve a white bag. Inside was a beautiful white dress that came to Eve's mid-thigh. The dress then had a split up to the hip with black lace fringing on the skirt with a red ribbon accent. The front had a deep scoop neck with black and red lace and matching undergarments. Meanwhile the sleeves were full eyelet lace.

**Eve's PoV 12:43 PM**

As I stared at the lovely yet hideous dress the second girl, Anna, said "we thought it looked like it would suit you so we bought it. I though Heartnet-san would like to see you in it. So, how do you like it, Eve-chan?" I just stared 'cause I so did not want to wear it. I was about to refuse when I noticed that they were watching me expectantly. I sighed and gave in to wearing the dress. They looked very happy so I thought it was fine when they left my room to let me change. Before I shut my door Anna told me to come to the violet room to show them how I looked.

**Train's PoV 1:13 PM**

I was shocked at how good the food tasted when I dug in. It was so good that when I finished I ran to go find Eve till I remembered her saying she would take a shower so I went back to the kitchen to wait for her to come down. While I was waiting for her to come down I heard two girls giggling. I planned to ignore them till I heard them mention Eve.

As I strained to listen I heard them mention the violet room, a guy, a dress, and…SEX! I jumped up heading straight for the girls. Once they saw me they look down turning red and shyly asked if I needed anything. I asked the first girl, I think her name was Anna, "is what you just said true girl. "Is Eve really in danger!" The second girl, Sena, told me she had no Idea what I was talking about. That made me SNAP…

I grabbed Sena by the hair, my other hand drew Hades. I placed the gun against her head. This made my point very clear, the girl started sobbing begging for her life. "I-I-I'll talk, I'll talk !"

"So, TALK GIRL!" I say as I press Hades harder against her temple.

"WE WERE JEALOUS *sob* *sob*" I just stare bewilderedly at this statement. "We were mad that you dote on her and call her princess so we wanted to punish her so we wanted to steal her purity to make it even!" *sob* *sob*. I drop the girl from shock then, placing my foot on her arm and fixing her with one of my former self's glare, I bare down till I hear the sickening snap as it breaks and she screams.

"GYAAAAHHH!!!!" I continue to grind my foot then lift her up by the same arm. She screams again as I pull her arm. When my lips are by her ear I whisper "So what room is she in?"

The girl whimpers before answering "she's in the violet room with Torres –san. Though it's probably too late" the girl says with a smirk.

That was when I realized how much time had passed; the clock struck 2:00. I stare in horror then turn to the girl and twist her broken arm. As she screams I whisper "if it's too late then I will kill her and the man".

**Eve's PoV** **1:28 PM**

As I enter the room I suddenly feel very wrong. I don't want to be here and I don't see Anna or Sena so I turn to leave. Just as I turn my back on the room a shadow fell over me just as I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head……………!

…………………………………

As I awaken I notice that my hands are tied and my head is throbbing…OW! That was when I heard him. "Hello child are you ready for some….FUN"? I flinch away from the sound and for the first time in my life I feel truly scared for more than just my life.

The strange man turned on the light; blinding me for a second, then I realize OMG…I'm NAKED!!! Why, why..no way Help NO TRAIN I scream in my mind but I can't get the words out of my mouth.

As I lay there in shock the strange man leans down, cruelly claiming my mouth. I try to struggle but I can't concentrate long enough to get my nano-machines to work. The man then leaves a trail of devastating kisses down my neck to my chest. As he takes my left breast in his mouth I screech out of terror but the man just laughs.

I again try to struggle and the man slaps me across my face. Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let myself cry. That is until he forcibly takes my purity.

!!!!!………!………!………!………!…….!!!!!

I scream as the pain rips trough me, but before I could scream again the door flew off its hinges.

As the dust cleared there stood the love of my life and prince…

TRAIN HEARTNET!

**Train's PoV 2:03**

I was heading for the violet room when I heard Eve scream. Before I realized what I was doing was preparing to kick the door down. Without stopping I took the door off the hinges. The dust that rose hid the scene in the room from my tawny eyes. This gave me time enough to draw Hades and prepare to fire.

When the dust cleared I nearly fired on reflex. I saw an unknown man on top of my lovely princess Eve. As I studied the scene in front of me I noticed she was tied, sobbing, naked and scared. Last my cat like gaze fell on the spot where they were connected. When I saw the blood my vision turned red

**Eve's PoV 2:05**

There he stood, gun drawn eyes glaring as he surveyed the scene playing out before him.

As his eyes landed on the space where the man was joined with my body his eyes became that of the true black cat.

**Train's PoV 2:05**

It took me a split second to get to the man side, another second to gently remove him from my Princess. Then I threw him into the wall. I pinned him there, forcing Hades roughly against his manhood. The man called out in pain so I pressed harder till he begged me to stop.

I asked him once why he did it but then wished I hadn't. His answer, "because she's a whore."

I pulled the trigger.

The man screamed as I emptied the orihalcon guns clip into his manhood. When It was empty the man passed out. I then pulled out a knife and opened his shirt. I then wrote 'MY PRINCESS' on his chest, I signed it 'BLACK CAT BAD LUCK'.

As I walked over to my princess to untie her I noticed that she looks behind me at the man and I realize what's wrong so when I reach her I untie her hug her, cradling her against my chest and reassure her that against my better whishes he is still breathing. I hear her heave a sigh of relief which angers me though I don't say anything.

…………………………………………………………..

After carrying her to my room I laid her down on the bed. I headed straight for the bathroom to get a basin of warm water and a cloth. As I headed back I try to think of something to say.

"Hey so, what was the cause of all this" I finely decide to say. She looks up with tears in her eyes and at first I don't think she will tell, and then she started to tell me what the girls did. I tell her that Sena has a broken arm and Anna will get her punishment soon.

"Please, do not kill, Train" she begs me. I just stare at my hands as I clean her off. As I 'am working on this I start to notice the hickies all over her chest and neck. "!? Dammit!" I mutter.

This has me so mad that I decide a washcloth is not going to cut it. That was when it struck me 'I will cleanse her body I think possessively'. As I think this I realize I said it out loud…oops.

She stares at me so I just go ahead and ask for her permission thinking she will say no, I mean come on she just got raped for Christ's sake!

"Yes"

………………………………………

"What" I ask hesitantly. Instantly I hear another soft _yes_ form Eve. I can't believe my ears but I know what my hearts saying: I LOVE HER!!! So I daringly ask "Eve do you love me?"

**Eve's PoV **

"Eve do you love me?" I hear Train ask. I'm so shocked I can only respond with "yes, I love you Train". "Do you love me Train?"

"YES!" He bravely declares.

**Train's PoV**

Eve stares at me, shock evident on her beautiful face. I have finely told her how I feel and heard how she feels the same. I am happy but scared because I do not want to hurt her.

I slowly lower my head to her lips while leaning her down on to the bed. As we kiss and she responds I move my tongue over her lips. I feel her shudder slightly before granting me entrance to her mouth. As the kiss deepens our tongues fight for dominance inside her mouth as I try to explore and taste her sweet mouth fully.

As I slowly draw away to let her breath I see that her eyes are closed half way with lips still slightly open and red. I can feel my body respond to the sight of her but I force myself to ignore it, for her. I then move my lips down her jaw to her throat placing my own marks and cleansing those left by _HIM_. As I gently nip at her neck she entwines her fingers in my hair tramping me there.

I smirk and chuckle gently against her skin as I swirl my tongue over the darkened flesh. She gasps slightly so I suck harder enjoying the sound greatly. Painfully slowly I move down to her chest using my hands to massage the twin mounds while rubbing the pad of my thumb over her taunt nipples. As I do this I latch on to her left breast with my mouth. She arches her back as I suck harder on this tender spot. 'Train, train…..' she moans my name as I alternate between my teeth and tongue.

**General PoV **

As Train moves to the do the same to Eve's neglected right breast a small popping noise is heard as his mouth disengages. Eve moans and wriggles as he continues his ministrations till he is satisfied with his work. Train then lifts up to reclaim her cherry lips as she gasps and moans into his mouth, caused by his hands replacing his lips on her skin.

**Train's PoV**

As I kiss my hime-chan I move my right hand lower till I feel the wetness of her womanhood. Eve calls out, breaking the kiss by rolling her head. I go to pull my hand away, afraid that I had scared her but before I could she grabs my hand, "no It f-f-feels g-good, don't stop!" she begs of me. I stare in disbelief for a second before I smiled a kissed her before reassuring her I had no intention of stopping.

As I continued moving my hand through her silky folds I found her to be dripping wet already. I found her core and felt her writhe. I then moved my hand up a little further and heard her moan. I smirk having found her clit and cockily ask while rubbing her "Does it feel good…Eve"?

She moans some sort of reply that I take as a yes. I decide to move my other hand to help bring her more pleasure. I then insert my middle finger into her core.

**Eve's PoV**

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I cry out as he inserts his finger into me. He stops, and asks me if it hurts. I can't talk so I shake my head no. Train then gives me a smile before thrusting his finger in to me slowly. I gasp and writhe as he inserts a second then a third finger in to my core. I can feel myself coming undone and try to hold back. He notices this and leans his head down to mine, when his lips are by my ear he whispers the magic words, "cum Eve, please cum for me" he then nibbles on my ear thrusting his hand faster and faster in to me till finely I feel myself unravel at his hand.

**Train's PoV**

As she came by my hand I couldn't help smile. As her breath regulated I told ask her if it felt good, she glared at me and said "of course, or I wouldn't have cum, baka."

I smirk but then get caught up in the fact that my member was really aching and if I didn't take care of it soon I would do something I would regret. I tried to stand up as carefully as possible and told Eve I would go take a shower. Before I could get away though she jumped up grabbing the front of my jeans, I blink in surprise as she says "It's ok, if it's you, it's ok, so not just me, let me help you to."

**Eve's PoV**

I can't believe what just came out of my mouth but somehow I know it's true, If I'm with him I won't be scared. "What are you saying Eve you just got raped, how could I do it with you after that!" Train says trying to persuade me out of this. "So you won't do it because I'm not a virgin!" I shout angrily. He looks hurt and I quickly regret saying that till his lips descend on mine. As he breaks the kiss he says "I don't want to hurt you that is why, but now I can't hold back any longer. So l will give you one chance to say no…." I stare back. "I guess it's fine with you then". Train then propels me back on to the bed, climbing up after I watch him ditch his vet shirt and pants.

In only his underwear he climbed over me to kiss my hair, eyes, lips, neck, chest, stomach, until he reached my core. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I scream out as he sucks me, making me even wetter than I was before.

**Train's PoV**

I can't believe what I'm about to do yet somehow I know it's ok, that I won't hurt her.

As I try to make her as wet as possible I hear her call out "Train please put it in…PLEASE!" I move up her body a whisper in her ear "Yes my princess Eve."

When I finish this sentence I maneuver myself to nudge her gate. She clings to my shoulders as I start to put it in. Once I'm in a little I stop, letting her adjust to the size. She squirms making it hard to stay still. "Are you ok Eve. Can I move or should I pull out?" I ask her. Eve tightens her grip and I hear her whisper _"MOVE"_.

I slowly start to thrust, 'God she's tight' I think to myself. It feels so good and can barley control myself that is, till I hear Eve say "faster Train faster". I am more than willing to oblige. As I pick up speed she starts to cry out. I keep going faster I can feel myself start to cum, I plan to pull out as I can see she want to cum too. As I start to says "no don't" and locks her legs around my hips. "Eve, if I cum inside you could get pregnant, don't want you to have to go through that at your age." "It's fine I already prepared, I used my nano machines to make something like a condom so it's fine".

Once I hear that I don't stop. I pounded in to Eve until I felt her insides convulse. As she tightened even more around my member and we both call out as we climax together.

**General PoV**

As train and Eve lay their panting and smiling, Train rolled over pulling Eve on to his chest till she fell asleep. Train pet his lover's hair smiling like a satisfied cat. After a few hours Eve woke up and Train carried her to the bath.

As they bathed together Train said "Eve, I love you so please stay by my side". Eve looks up and kisses him, then says "Train I will always stay by you, I told you, I love you!".

**THE END**


End file.
